


covert mission

by Rash_jaya



Series: Black Ops [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), MacGyver (TV 2016), NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, Pensacola: Wings of Gold (TV), SEAL Team (TV), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Strike Back, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Original Character Amy McGarrett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: Amy McGarrett is her father's daughter, Like her father Steve, she can't let a injustices go unanswered. So, she digging around on what Saideswipe found at ATAT on her own time, Along the way, she gets a little help from friends and family.
Series: Black Ops [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942576





	covert mission

**Author's Note:**

> last time on Black Ops, Section 20, is a part of the United Kingdom, the British intelligence division of MI6, which leads a worldwide manhunt to find and capture Pakistani terrorist Latif, upon the death of operative John Porter, White Hall was asked to investigate a possible leak within Section 20 by the second in command Major Sinclair. As a result, Commander Amy McGarrett a US Navy black op portative, that was known as the universal clog, was brought into the section.

Recap

John Porter’s kidnapped by Pakistani former intelligence officer turned terrorist Latif, it forced section 20’s head, Colonel Eleanor Grant, to appoint Sergeant Michael Stonebridge, to find the other; a dishonorably discharged Delta Force operative, Damian Scott. Because she believed that Scott could ID Latif. When Scott is brought to London, Section 20 witness Porter's live execution. Scott realizes that Porter used code in the execution video was an old cord the two of them had come up with when they once worked together.

Portor cord directed the team to Lotus hotel in Delhi, India, about Project Dawn. Scott and Stonebridge's arrival is soon followed by a gang of terrorists, recruited by Latif from the insurgent group Lashkar-e-Taiba, which has conducted several similar terrorist attacks in India. The Lashkar-e-Taiba hold everybody hostage and demand that someone named Mahmood reveals themself? Stonebridge and two of the hostages escape and meet with Scott; however, they find themselves surrounded when one of the hostages turns out to be the terrorist leader.

Scott and Stonebridge evade the terrorists and find Mahmood, who turns out to be a woman, Iman Zubedah. Zubedah reveals she knows the location of hidden weapons of mass destruction (WMD) that were to be planted in Iraq to vindicate the war. After Scott is recaptured and taken to the lobby with the other hostages, Zubedah is escorted out by the terrorist leader, assumed to be Latif.

Stonebridge rescues Zubedah and kills the leader. When the Indian military storm the hotel, Scott fails to stop the terrorists from dropping a bomb, but Stonebridge arrives in time to catch it. Zubedah is later brought to Pakistani intelligence officer Jamal Ashkani that have been in the section 20 operation center known as the crib, however, when section 20 finds the Jamal Ashkani body in his hotel room they learned that the man who was imposing as Ashkani is revealed to be Latif; when Zubedah is later found dead. After Scott is assigned to Section 20, he reveals to Stonebridge that Porter's code was directed at Scott; Porter no longer trusted Section 20, believing it is embroiled in a conspiracy involving Latif, the WMDs, his capture, and Scott's dishonorable discharge. Scott and Stonebridge decide to investigate possible corruption.

The team in Cape Town, South Africa to track former Provisional Irish Republican Army (IRA) terrorist Daniel Connelly, who is believed to be associated with Latif. Connelly and his gang rob an armored truck and clone a hard drive belonging to Kenneth Bratton's weapons company ATAT, which contains information on the chemical VX. Connelly also has Bratton's family watched to get him to cooperate. Section 20 found out that Buckley, an American level five hacker, that was hired to break into the hard drive because their previous hacker had been killed by one of the guards during the armored truck robbery. However, Scott poses as Buckley as he was killed by Stonebridge during a chase.

When Scott meets the gang, however, they capture him and send him to a farm where they strap a bomb to him. Stonebridge soon arrives at the farm, but as he is about to move in, the bomb detonates. It is revealed that Scott is alive; Connelly directed the bomb away from his body as a test to see if he would call for help. When he passes by not doing so, Scott is told he is to override the security system of Bratton's secure facility, with the help of the hard drive and Major Oliver Sinclair.

Bratton calls Captain Kate Marshall for help in his family's protection. Kate learns that ATAT was under pressure to plant VX nerve gas in Iraq. The mission to plant VX in Iraq was called Project Dawn. During the meeting, the two are kidnapped by Connolly's men. Stonebridge tracks her to the facility It turns out that Scott was sent to hack into that some facility. Connelly gains access to a package of VX before killing Bratton and Bratton’s friend and co-work Darin Morgan. Though Scott and Stonebridge capture Connelly and confiscate the VX, they find Kate rigged with a bomb. Connelly promises to disarm it if they let him go, however, he goes back on the deal and escapes, while Kate dies in the ensuing explosion. The team later follows Connelly to Mozambique and Grant executed him.

Section 20 capture Gerald Crawford, a former Royal Marine-turned-arms dealer with ties to Latif, before making a sale. However, Crawford reveals the weapons were supposed to be an exchange for his daughter, Doctor Clare Somersby, who was kidnapped by the Janjaweed from an aid hospital in Darfur, Sudan. Section 20 agrees to rescue her, so long Crawford provides information on Latif's whereabouts. When he and the team arrive in Khartoum, Scott learns from Maggie, a journalist he once slept with, that Crawford has accomplices who are following the exchange and will kill anybody in their way. During the exchange, they and Section 20 kill the Janjaweed members, but chieftain Tahir escapes with Clare again. Scott is shot in the spleen by Crawford's men before they too are killed. As Maggie and Sinclair take Scott to a hospital, Crawford, Stonebridge, McGarrett, and Jacoub, Maggie's driver whose family was a casualty of the Janjaweed, decide to follow Clare.

Scott and Sinclair are arrested at the hospital, though Grant later secures their release when the politician behind the arrest is loyal to Tahir. Meanwhile, Stonebridge is in "self-destruct mode" after Kate's death, and Crawford attempts to get him to focus. He also reveals that a British spy is working for Latif, but would not divulge the name until Clare is safe. They soon find the Janjaweed camp; a local woman kills herself with a grenade to stop the Janjaweed's from raping her, allowing a distraction for Stonebridge and McGarrett to rescue Clare. However, they still have to drive back to Khartoum with the Janjaweed hot on their trail. Crawford is later shot by government forces. While they attempt to save him, their vehicle breaks down, and they are forced to fight Tahir's men. All the Janjaweed, and Tahir, are killed by the time Grant arrives, but Crawford dies from his injuries, but not before telling Clare the spy's name.

Grant has a female officer and psychologist, Marianna, seduce Scott in an effort, to learn more about him. Meanwhile, a minibus in Kosovo with five European Union officials is hijacked by Albanian terrorist and drug, human, and organ trafficker Hassani. He demands the release of his cousin, Rana, from Vienna, Austria. Grant controversially allows it, because one of the hostages is MI6 agent John Allen, Latif's spy. During the exchange, an unknown gunman kills Rana, (later revealed to be a CIA operative) forcing Scott and Stonebridge to rescue the hostages. Furthermore, the rescue helicopter at the pickup point fails to arrive, forcing the group to find another location. When their truck runs out of petrol, Scott, and Stonebridge attempt to steal another from Hassani's fortified heroin factory. A United States Army patrol later arrives to pick them up, however, it is revealed the soldiers are loyal to Hassani; Scott, Stonebridge, and the hostages are taken to his stronghold. McGarrett was not caught up in the around up.

Scott and Stonebridge learn that Allen is a double agent working to keep track of Latif's plans. Later, the hostages are taken in two separate modes of transport, where the males are taken for organ harvesting and the females for sex slavery. However, Scott finds that one of the American soldiers secretly gave him a gun to organize an escape. Following the escape after reuniting with McGarrett, they search for the camp holding the female hostages. On the way they encounter Hassani's men; Stonebridge stays behind to fight them off while the rest journey on to the other camp, however one of the hostages dies while running through a minefield. Meanwhile, Hassani meets with Latif and Allen at the camp; Latif then has Allen and Hassani killed after they hand over intelligence on a weapons bunker in Chechnya. After Scott and McGarrett liberated the camp and rescues a captured Stonebridge, the hostages are taken to safety.

Stonebridge learns that his wife Kerry is pregnant, and she is forcing him to choose between them and his job. In the meantime, Section 20 finds that eight people entered a weapons bunker in Chechnya, but none have since left. Scott, McGarrett, and Stonebridge are sent there with the hope of capturing Latif. However, they find no one inside because there is an exit tunnel. Following orders to retrieve all computers, the Georgian Commandos set off a booby-trap, trapping Scott, McGarrett, and Stonebridge in the tunnel. They journey through the tunnel system and find labs where Latif's scientists were working on VX delivery systems. They follow Latif's men to a nearby town, only to find themselves ambushed and forced to retreat by the sink of their teeth. They do, however, believe that Latif intends to detonate containers of VX against civilian targets. Scott learns that Grant used Marianna to profile him. Section 20 then learns that Latif intends to attack a World Summit in Budapest, Hungary, and sets up base there. They follow a suspicious van to a warehouse; Scott, McGarrett, and Stonebridge go there and capture Latif.

As Grant interrogates Latif, Section 20 spots two known terrorists arriving in Budapest. Scott, McGarrett, and Stonebridge catch the first, who detonates the VX container placed inside his body in a tram; Scott, McGarrett, and Stonebridge evacuate the area. On their return, Latif has sent a strike team to the Section 20 base, and they ambush it; Latif escapes and captures Grant, along with Akmal Ramiz, a Pakistani presidential candidate from the summit. Stonebridge is assigned to identify the second suicide bomber in a protest crowd McGarrett give the key to her car, while Scott and McGarrett followed Grant's GPS. Latif forces Grant or Ramiz to confess to "Operation Trojan Horse", which dealt with planting VX in Iraq, setting up Porter and framing Scott that led to his dishonorable discharge. Stonebridge stops the second bomber, but Latif remotely activates the canister; Stonebridge was able to remove and disarm it with help from both Sinclair and McGarrett. Meanwhile, Latif kills Ramiz after Grant wishes to confess. He later realizes that Scott is nearby and takes Grant hostage. However, Grant, no longer wishes to live with her guilt, forces Latif to shoot the VX canister she has in her possession, killing them both. The close-by jeep with full tank blows up burning any VX gas that would be in the air saving both McGarrett and Scott’s lives. Scott, now knowing he could clear his name, believing Grant did give him a second chance he will be staying with Section 20. Stonebridge decides to leave section 20 to be a father.

McGarrett report statement…

Commander Amy McGarrett believes that no action needed to take regarding Project Dawn as all operators and its’ mastermind were killed during its discovery of the WMD. However, regarding Operation Trojan Horse, Commander Amy McGarrett believes that Damian Scott records to be cleared and he Statistics of dishonorably discharged are to be changed to honorably discharged and his pension is reinstated as avicides proof of his innocence.

E ka Makua kāne, **(Dear father,)**

E hoʻi ana wau i ka home no ka Lā Hoʻomaikaʻi, no laila, e mākaukau e lilo i ka pāʻani pōpeku i kēia makahiki, e ʻanakala Chin a e lawe aku wau iā ʻoe a me kāu hui i ka ʻelemakule. Hoʻopau wale wau i kaʻu mikiona me ka ʻike Pelekane, ua lohe paha ʻoe i ka ʻāpana 20? ʻAʻole maopopo iaʻu pehea wau e ola nei ... he mau hea kāhea lapuwale lākou, ke manaʻo nei wau ua loaʻa iaʻu kaʻu ʻāpana kūpono o nā kāhea pili ma mua a ua ulu pū me ka make ke hele wau i ka halemai, akā ʻo kēia ʻē aʻe āpau pae o ka pupule. Ua hoʻomaka ia i kahi mau ʻelua a me ka hapa mau mahina i hala aku nei i ka manawa i kauoha ʻia ai wau e kahi luna hoʻokipa pepa e nānā i kahi leak i ka paukū 20 ma hope o ka hopu ʻia ʻana o ka mea hoʻokūkū kiʻekiʻe ʻo Latif. **(I am coming home for Thanksgiving, so, be prepared to lose the football game this year, uncle Chin and I going take you and your team down old man. I just finish my mission with British intelligence, have you heard of section 20? I don’t know how I am alive… they were some crazy close calls, I mean I have had my fair share of close calls before and even had bush with death when I corded during transport to a hospital, but this was a whole other level of crazy. It all started a little two and a half months ago when I was ordered by a paper-pushing bureaucrat to look into a possible leak in section 20 after the top operative was capture by Pakistani terrorist Latif...)**

ʻIke nō wau ua lohe ʻoe i ka inoa, ʻo John Porter ma mua ... kāna male ʻana i ke kaikamahine kamakahi a Kāpena Timothy Maxwell, ʻo Danai. He makua ʻo ia i ka wā ma ke kula kiʻekiʻe ma Chicago. Hoʻomaopopo paha ʻoe ua huki wau iā ʻoe i kāna kaikamahine ʻo Alexandra e bapetizo ana he ʻumikūmālima mau makahiki i hala aku nei a pau mākou i ka huakaʻi holoʻokoʻa ma ʻEulopa, ua hui pū ʻo Catherine iā mākou no kekahi mau pule. Inā ʻaʻole ʻoe e hoʻomanaʻo i kekahi mea maopopo iaʻu hoʻomanaʻo ʻoe i kona noho hoʻomanaʻo ʻana me mākou i Roma. **(I am sure you have heard the name, John Porter before… his married to Captain Timothy Maxwell’s only daughter, Danai. She was a senior when I was a freshman at Chicago high. You may remember that I drag you to her daughter Alexandra christening fifteen years ago and we end up touring all over Europe, Catherine even joined us for a few weeks. If you don’t recall anything, I am sure you recall her memorable stay with us in Rome.)**

E Pāpā i kaʻu mea e haʻi aku nei iā ʻoe e hoʻoluliluli iā ʻoe i kāu kaula ua ʻike wau naʻu ia. Ua hoʻouna wau e nānā pehea ka hopena o ka mikiona huna a me ka ʻike Spook. ʻO ka mea i loaʻa iaʻu ua hoʻoluliluli i ka hilinaʻi a me ka hilinaʻi i loaʻa iā mākou i kā mākou mea hui nui ʻo Pelekane Nui. ʻOi aku ke kumu o kā mākou hana i lilo ai mākou i mau lālā o ka ʻohana koa. **(Dad what I am about to tell you most likely would shake you to your cord I know it did for me. I sent to investigate how the secret mission and Spook identity was compromised. What I found has shaken the faith and trust I had in our ally Great Britain. Especially when their actions have cost us many members of our military family.)**

ʻOiai e hoʻokolokolo ana ua ʻike wau i kekahi ʻikepili i hiki ke lilo i mea pili i kekahi o kā mākou hui ops ʻeleʻele ... ʻO kēia mea he ʻāpana koʻikoʻi o kā mākou Security Home, Makemake wau i kōkua e mālama iā lākou mai kahi kumakaia e alakaʻi ai i ka hopena o ke kanaka. E kamaʻilio mākou ma ke kumuhana ke hōʻea wau i ka home i kēia pule aʻe. **(While Investigating I came across some information that could be critical an ally to one of our black ops team… These ally a critical part of our Home Security; I need help to keep them safe from a betrayal that would lead to the end of humanity. We will speak on the subject when I arrive home next week.)**

  
Pono wau e hele i nā kelepona, aloha iā ʻoe **(I got to go duty calls, Love you)**

Kaikamahine. **(daughter)**


End file.
